


Story for Tadashi

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANYWAYS i hope ya'll enjoy this ridiculous shit idgaf anymore lol, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't think of tags for this, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: Akiteru goes over to the plate of eggs and pancakes. He sandwiches an egg into his toast and takes a bite. “Hey, mom,” he says. “Remember that story you’ve always been meaning to tell Tadashi, but never got to, since Mr. Grumpy is always sticking to him?”The older woman thinks for a while, as if trying to remember. “Mm!” She hums. The heat of the electric stove is turned off with a click. Mrs. Tsukishima places the last egg on the plate. “Now, Tadashi, if I tell you this story, you have to promise—““That you’ll tease Kei about it every chance you get!”





	Story for Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> hello people this has been written for a while now (I think since last year...?) and since i haven't been writing in a while i figured, hey, why not? so get to witness a ridiculous fic with a ridiculous plot that i wrote for something i forgot about probably
> 
> my [tumblr,](http://kalopsia-hiraeth.tumblr.com/) as usual

It’s early in the morning at the Tsukishima household. Yamaguchi is in Tsukishima’s bed, eyes wide open as he stares at the door. He contemplates whether or not to go outside. He smells pancakes and eggs, maybe even toast. He stands. There’s some movement underneath the covers. Tsukishima is still asleep. 

“Hello, Tadashi!” Tsukishima’s mother greets as Yamaguchi enters the kitchen. “Is Kei still upstairs?” She flips an egg. Yamaguchi stares at the plate of already-cooked food. Pancakes fluffy, eggs over easy. Just the way Tsukishima likes it. Yamaguchi spies Akiteru at the side, watching the toaster; a plate is in his hand.

The toaster pops. Akiteru goes over to the plate of eggs and pancakes. He sandwiches an egg into his toast and takes a bite. “Hey, mom,” he says. “Remember that story you’ve always been meaning to tell Tadashi, but never got to, since Mr. Grumpy is always sticking to him?”

The older woman thinks for a while, as if trying to remember. “Mm!” She hums. The heat of the electric stove is turned off with a click. Mrs. Tsukishima places the last egg on the plate. “Now, Tadashi, if I tell you this story, you have to promise–“

“That you’ll tease Kei about it every chance you get!” Akiteru sings.

Yamaguchi nods, getting curious. He piles pancakes on his plate and spreads the butter and syrup evenly on the surface.

“Okay, now, you already know that when Kei was little he was very into dinosaurs.” She leans on the table. “But he didn’t know they were extinct.” Yamaguchi chuckles. 

“They were like Santa Claus to him!” Exclaims Akiteru. “If you get my analogy…”

Yamaguchi nods vigorously. He stuffs a bite of the food into his mouth.

“He learned they didn’t exist when he was around… five, was it?” Tsukishima’s mother makes sure. Akiteru nods. “It was two weeks before his birthday, I think. He said he wanted tickets to a dino zoo for his birthday.”

“ _Now, Kei, dear… we– we can’t take you to see the dinosaurs.”_

_Kei’s smile drops a whole metre. His eyes start to gloss over and his nose starts turning red. “But… but why?”_

_“Well, uh, let’s just talk about this tomorrow, okay? Mommy’s tired. You should go to sleep, too.” His mother fakes a yawn. “Now goodnight, darling.”_

“That’s what I said,” she recalls. 

“And then comes the next day,” chimes Akiteru. He leans over Tadashi. “This is where I come in.”

“Of course, being the good mother I am, I leave all of the explaining to Akiteru over here.”

Akiteru raises his hand. 

_“Akiteru! Can we please, please go to the dinosaurs on my birthday?”_

_Akiteru freezes before Kei even finishes bounding up to him, little feet padding on the floor.There is soon a little boy strapped to his leg. “Oh, well, have you asked mom?”_

_“I did! She said we’ll talk about it ‘tomorrow’, which means today! But she’s still asleep.”_

_“Then that means…?”_

_“It means I…”_

_“You… ca… you can…?”_

_“I can’t wake her up?”_

_“Bingo,” Akiteru praises. He gives Kei a ‘congratulatory’ pat on the head. “Now go to sleep to wait it out, kiddo.”_

_“But I can’t!” Kei whines. The door behind him opens quietly as his mother steps out. Akiteru looks up at her._

_“Look, there’s mom—“ Akiteru cuts himself off as his mother wildly signals for him not to continue. “I mean, no, uh…” He tries to correct himself. His mom nods solemnly and steps back into her room._

_“What?” Kei asks, staring at Akiteru. Akiteru sighs._

_“Why don’t you just wait unti–“ He is interrupted by his phone buzzing. It’s a text from his mother._

_From: Mom :))_  
Received: 7:32 am  
I didn’t want to do this, but I guess we’ll have to tell Kei 

_Akiteru stares at it wildly._

_“Akiteru?” Kei asks._

_“Yes, hold on.” Akiteru quickly asks his mom how they’re going to pull that off if she is avoiding Kei._

_From: Mom :))_  
Received: 7:34 am  
You do it. You’re going to have a wife someday, you’re gonna have to do this again soon 

_To: Mom :))_  
Sent: 7:34 am  
Fine D: 

_“Uh, Kei, I’d have to tell you,” Akiteru pauses and looks at Kei, of which looks back at him, all excited. Akiteru gulps. This would be one of the biggest disappointments in Kei’s life, he thinks, and it should be said gently._

_“Go on.” He jumps, small hands in a fist as his toes wriggled in excitement._

_Mrs. Tsukishima peers out of her door again. She gives a thumbs up._

_“The– the dinosaurs, Kei.”_

_“Yes? We’re going to see them, right?”_

_“Kei, I’m sorry.” Akiteru wants to stop at this point, seeing his little brother already on the verge of crying is enough, perhaps even too much, for him. He wouldn’t want to break the small boy’s heart even more._

_“…We can’t?” Akiteru shakes his head with a frown. There goes a tear. Akiteru can feel his heart being smashed to pieces. “W-why not?”_

“Oh my Goood, stop, imagining Tsukki like that is breaking my heart!” Exclaimed Yamaguchi. Akiteru laughs. His mother follows.

“Now, Tadashi, don’t interrupt. The story isn’t finished yet.” She muses.

_“Well, uh, see, Kei.” Akiteru spies the snot and tears already trailing down Kei’s face. The boy bites his lip in an attempt to stop whimpering, revealing chipped teeth. “The dinosaurs, Kei.”_

_“What about them?” The younger boy whines. “I want to see them! Why won’t you guys let me see them? It’s all I want!” He shouts, beating his small fists on Akiteru’s legs._

_“Kei, I’m sorry.” Akiteru kneels down, only to have Kei continue pounding on his shoulders. “The dinosaurs are extinct._

_Kei stops. He is frozen in place, hands held upright as they should be when you would stop hitting someone with your fists mid-tantrum. Now, Kei is 4. Akiteru is, however, smart enough to know Kei is ahead of kids his age group. He'd know what extinct means._

_He was, however, sheltered enough not to know the current and permanent state of the grand lizards. Which, on Akiteru’s part, is unfortunate._

_“Kei, please, maybe we could invite some of your friends over instead? I mean—“_

_“I don’t want to!” Kei shouts, tears bursting. “I wanted to go see dinos, and– and you had to ruin that for me! I hate you! I hate you!” Akiteru picks him up and Kei pulls on his brother’s hair. “I hate… you…”_

_His fists uncurl from Akiteru’s locks as Kei falls asleep._

“And! He was… Ha! So… so tired, that he– he fell asleep right after!”

“Oh! And–and remember when he… I caught him! Talking to his dinosaur figure, saying ‘they will never understand us’! That,” Akiteru chuckles. “Was the best thing I’ve ever caught on camera.”

Yamaguchi laughs nervously. If he could laugh as boisterously as they are, he would, had it not been for the person beside him was stopping him, though.

“Ha, ha… very funny, mom.” Tsukishima stares at them half-heartedly as he puts an egg on his plate.

“Oh my God, Kei, how long have you been there?”

“After you said ‘Dinosaurs are extinct’. Mom, did you really think your son, who will go through his final exams in a month, would want to hear the same exact words that caused his first heartbreakcome right out if his mother’s mouth?” He says dramatically, though with still a nonchalant manner.

Now, Yamaguchi laughs. “I swear, Tsukki, you’re so overdramatic sometimes.”

“Ah, yes, Yamaguchi. Forget about what these two have said. I’m sure you’d want a good poke at me, but unfortunately, this isn’t the kind you’re looking for.”

“Aw, I was so ready to tell Kageyama and Hinata, though.” Tsukishima visibly pales at this.

“Now, _Tadashi_ , if this ever gets out to anyone, you won’t get any more…”

“Any more what?”

“Any more of this!” Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi to pull him towards his face. He presses his lips on to a giggling Yamaguchi’s cheek, all while quietly laughing on his own.

“Tsukki! Stop! You’re embarrassing me!” He whines while wheezing.

Akiteru and his mother stare. 

“They’re so cute together!” Mrs. Tsukishima then gushes.

“Oh my God, Kei can be affectionate to people other than us!”


End file.
